Merry Christmas Yuu!
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: It's christmas time at the black order, and Lavi is Kanda's secret santa. But Lavi has no idea what to get his grummpy friend. So Lavi thinks it's a good idea to snoop in Kanda's room. What will Lavi find? Read on and find out.


It's Christmas time at the black order, and Lavi is Kanda's secret Santa, but Lavi has no idea what to get his grumpy friend. So Lavi thinks it's a good idea to snoop in Kanda's room. What will Lavi find? Read on and find out.

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas, and the black order was high on Christmas cheer. The place was decorated from top to bottom with all different kinds of things. In the main hall there was a 25 story tall pine tree, covered in tinsle, lights, and a huge angel that rested on the top with care. Allen and Lenalee where running around the cafeteria with a hat filled with names for secret Santa.

"Lavi!", Allen yelled over to his red-headed friend who had just walked into the cafeteria. Lavi walked over towards them.

"Hey, Allen, and Lenalee. What's up?"

"Where just passing out the names for secret Santa", Lenalee said.

"Oh, let me chose", Lavi said putting his hand into the hat and pulled out a name. He read it and a huge smile spread across his lips almost instantly. The name he had pulled out was:

Kanda, Yu.

* * *

You think it would be easy to find a present for a teenage samurai, But I was wrong. How on earth am I going to get something for Yu? Lavi thought, wondering down the hallway. He passed Kanda's room, and then stopped. walked backward and looked at the door into kanda's room. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care. He also knew that Kanda was in the training room, where he spent hours in, so there was no chance that he'd be there. He turned the door knob, and to his luck, it was unlocked.

Lavi stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. He looked around and noticed that there really wasn't anything in there. Just a creepy hour glass with a flower. The walls were painted a deep dark blue, and he had a hing sized bed. Also, Kanda's room was a lot bigger, than his.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders at started for the closet. He rummaged around for a bit and found:

A wooden sword, a few old peppermints, The book called 'The idiots guide to making great soba', and a box a fairly large box. He shook the box carefully and opened it. His eyes grew huge to see what was in there. He smiled then he put the cover back on the box. He knew exactly what he was getting Kanda for Christmas, but Lavi wasn't satisfied with that. Being a Bookman and all he deiced to search though the whole entire room.

Lavi walked over to his dressed and pulled open the top drawer. He all he found was clothes. Then he looked under Kanda's mattress, He found a diary.

"Jackpot!" Lavi Yelled to himself, and opened the book and started to read.

December 16, 1984 -

Hey, journal...well today, The stupid rabbit had the nerve to call me Yu, once again. I swear, the next time he calls me that he'll have mugen shoved up somewhere the sun don't shine. Anyway, this is what he had to say, no, I'm not weird by remembering these things, I just have a good memory.

So this is what happened

Lavi - 'Hey Yuu! What are you doing?'

Me - 'Don't call me Yu, you stupid rabbit'

Lavi - 'So, Yuu, what do you want for christmas?'

Kanda - 'For you to go dig a hole and bury yourself alive'

Lavi - 'No really What do you want? Socks, Underwear, Cause I do know you don't have any... that's for sure'

The next thing is not written down due to extreme violece.

Lavi closed the diary and rubbed his shoulder. It still hurt from the 'Incident" that had happened with Yuu.

Then Lavi heard the door of Kanda's room open. He turned around slowly to see a very angry Kanda, pointing mugen at his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you stupid rabbit". Kanda said, ever so coldly.

"Umm...well, You see Yuu..." Lavi stutter, but then remembered that it was a bad idea to call him Yuu.

"That's it, your dead!"

The rest is not said due to extreme violence, and swear word by kanda. (Kanda is such a potty mouth).

* * *

Finally it was Christmas, and the entire Black Order was surrounded by the tree opening presents. Lenalee had gotten a silk scarf, from Miranda. Miranda had gotten a first aid kit, from Krowy, and Krowy got Blood and some chocolate from Allen. Allen had gotten a new red bow tie from Lenalee. Lavi had gotten a new head band from Bookman.

Then it was time that Kanda was opening his present from Lavi. He opened the box, and then closed it again.

"Kanda, what did you get?" Lenalee asked looking at Kanda.

"Oh, let's see" said Allen, grabbing the box. He opened it and to his surprise, There was a note in the box, so he picked it up and began to read it out loud.

Dear Kanda,

I had no idea that you had a collection of Dolls! So I found this at the store and I had to get it for you! I hope you love it, cause when I saw it, it reminded me of Lenalee. (And we all know you have a crush on her!) Hehehe, I hope you have a merry Christmas, Love, Lavi.

Allen lifted up the doll that was in the box. The doll had Long black hair, and purple eyes. It was wearing a black, lacy dress, with a two black ribbons that tied her hair into long pig tales. Allen looked at Kanda, then Lenalee, who was blushing, and then Lavi, who had a huge smile on his face.

"So, Kanda do you like your present?" Lavi asked eagerly.

To answer his question, mugen was at the tip of Lavi's nose.

"You are going to be so scratched up that it'll take months to put you back to gather" Kanda's voice rose a but at the last word, and his eyes were starring at him coldly.

* * *

Two days later, after Lavi getting beaten up again by Kanda, Lavi was walking nack to his room, after spending the two days in the infirmary. Lavi opened his door with the arm that wasn't broken and a note slipped out for the side of the doorway. He bent down and picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Lavi, thanks for the gift... But if you EVER go into my room again, I'll make sure you'll suffer ten times as badly as the first time. Your Friend, Kanda.

Lavi smiled and put the note into his pocket. He was glad that Yuu had a great Christmas. He so couldn't wait until Yuu's birthday!!

The End.


End file.
